


So you think you can tell.... Heaven from Hell?

by MissLuci



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuci/pseuds/MissLuci





	So you think you can tell.... Heaven from Hell?

Lucifer grabbed both of Chloe’s wrists in his left hand and pinned them above her head against the wall of the elevator. His other hand cupped her bottom and pulled her towards him. She arched her body leaned back squirming to get closer to him.

He could feel the heat between her legs even through their clothes as she wrapped one leg around him to pull him even closer. Moaning, she opened her eyes only to see him smiling at her with his sensual sweet grin. “Yes detective?” he asked… “Can I help you with something?”

“Lucifer, PLEASE!” she pleaded, desperately trying to free her hands from his iron grasp.

Removing his right hand from her backside he gently slid it down the sensitive underside of her arm. She groaned louder and nearly wept as he traced his fingers up her neck onto her jaw and cupped the side of her face gently, his other hand still squeezing her wrists above her head and keeping her from wrapping herself more fully around him. 

“Chloe Decker, open your eyes, I’m about to claim you as mine, do you surrender? Will you allow me to pleasure you in any way I see fit and give me free access to your body?” he whispered into her ear, tickling her neck with his breath and nibbling on the lobe between words.

“Yes Lucifer, yes! Please take me, I want you, I need you!” Chloe nearly screamed with frustrated longing. She opened her eyes and turned to look at him, mere centimeters from her face, “I love you.” Her voice dipping to a low husky purr.

“Then you too shall have me.” Whispered Lucifer finally releasing her hands from their prison above her head as the elevator door dinged open.

She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, thrusting her tongue in his mouth and feeling his slide over hers in a welcome dance of lust. He pulled back from her for a moment to toss off his jacket and start tearing at her clothes. He yanked her sweater down her arms, briefly pinning them behind her back, and kissing a path up her long neck before tossing it aside, she was wearing long sleeved blouse… why does she wear so many clothes? He thought to himself absentmindedly. He was eager to finish disrobing her, but she suddenly had her no nonsense detective face on and was trying to slap his hands away as he was ripping at her blouse. “Lucifer, this is my favorite shirt, I don’t want to mess it up.” 

Lucifer growled in frustration, “I’ll buy you 10 more to replace it, no, 100 more, just come here.” He pulled her towards him a little rougher than he intended and her hips slammed into his with enough force to jar her teeth a bit. The unleashed power behind the move made her giddy with desire knowing that power would soon be inside her, claiming her, making her his, making him hers. His fully erect member pressed against her stomach and she forgot all about her shirt even as Lucifer ripped it from her forcefully. She reached between them to do the same with his, but he pushed her hands away and with a mock look of horror, told her “No detective, this is my favorite!” It was Chloe’s turn to growl as she tore the shirt open, buttons scattering across the floor like tiny pearls. Lucifer laughed as Chloe growled.

Chloe reached down to unfasten Lucifer’s belt buckle as he kicked off his shoes and removed her bra.  
“Why do you have so many layers?” asked Chloe as she was unbuttoning his pants. They slid easily over his slim hips and silky boxers and he kicked them to the side. 

“Really? That question from YOU?” Lucifer scoffed slipping his hands into her waistband and yanking down her trousers along with her underwear. Chloe stepped out of her remaining clothes leaving her naked save for socks. 

Lucifer stepped back, himself clad only in his silky black boxers and socks. He let his eyes roam over Chloe as she stood in front of him, vulnerable and aching for his touch to return.

She took a step toward him and he backed up. “Let me look at you.” Lucifer demanded catching her eyes with his. She would normally be embarrassed to be exposed like this, but the way he looked at her was almost as intimate as a caress. His eyes roamed over her with lust and love. He walked around behind her and reached a finger to trace a path down her spine to the curve of her buttocks. He lifted her hair from her neck and embraced her from behind pulling her towards him in a gentle embrace, his arms wrapped around her waist. “You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.” He croaked nuzzling her neck. She tipped her head back to give him better access to the sensitive places on her neck and ears. His hands began roaming down her hips, up her sides to the soft curve of her belly, upwards again to her breasts. Her nipples, already hard, felt as if they were going to explode through the tips as his fingers slipped back and forth over her nipples. He dipped one hand between her legs and found her slick with desire, dripping in anticipation. He stroked the tip of her clit and rubbed it with his thumb until she felt as if she were about to explode, he plunged 2 fingers inside of her and stroked her a few more times, just to the point of release, then he stopped and brought his fingertips to his lips to taste her essence. He sucked her warm juices from his own fingers and smiled. Chloe turned her head and his mouth found hers, she tasted herself in his mouth. She eagerly suckled his lips mewing in pleasure and anticipation. She nibbled his lip feeling him harden even more. She pushed herself into him and rhythmically ground her buttocks against him. The moan of pleasure that escaped his lips nearly threw her over the edge. She had power over him, maybe as much as he had over her. This made her feel giddy and she stifled a giggle and Lucifer pinched her nipples between his thumbs and met her thrusts with his own. “What are you laughing at wench?” purred Lucifer against her neck. 

“Oh nothing, just that I can make you moan.”

Lucifer suddenly released her, spun her around so fast she became slightly dizzy and disoriented. He pulled her against him and tugged her hair to force her head back. She slowly focused on Lucifer’s face. He was flushed and panting, his eyes were glowing red with desire. Her arms were wrapped around his torso, she lowered them to hook her fingers into the waistband of his boxers, the last remaining barrier between them. His voice deepened almost to a guttural sound, a sound she had only heard once before when he had commanded the demons to return to Hell. “You dare to tease the devil?” eyes blazing with fire. “Yes!” she said as his boxers dropped to the floor. She took him into her hand, she could not close her fingers around him, he was so large and engorged with desire. He threw his head back and roared with pleasure. Releasing her hair and grabbing her buttocks. He lifted her up, she released his cock and wrapped her arms around his neck staring down into his face which almost seemed to be shimmering red. “It’s ok if you let go with your devil face Lucifer, I love all of you.” With a primal growl he plunged into her. She met him thrust for thrust. His face flashing from angel to devil and back again as he carried her to his bed. They fell onto the sheets and Chloe rolled over to straddle him. She let her long hair form a curtain around them as she slid over him over and over, feeling every inch of him as he slid in and out of her slick wet folds. He reached between her legs and touched her again causing her to rock back and ride him hard. She began crying, begging him to take her over the edge into release, but he deftly flipped her onto her back and loomed over her. For several moments his face was fully devil and his eyes filled with a deep crimson fire. Instead of being frightened, it only excited her more and she arched to take him even more fully. He thrust into her hard, claiming all of her for his, as he continued to slam her against the bed, almost afraid of hurting her but unable to stop his passion, she answered him thrust for thrust, growl for growl, he could feel himself building into a climax, unable to hold back anymore, he screamed her name as she raked her hands across his back and answered his cry with one of her own. His wings erupted from his back and filled the room covering them both as their orgasms continued to travel through them in hot waves of carnal pleasure, exploding them both into a million pieces before returning them back to their bodies. Both too spent to speak, they simply stared into each other’s eyes as exhaustion overcame them. Lucifer turned to his side taking Chloe with him, awkwardly folding his wings around them both before settling in, fully satiated and deliriously sleepy.

Chloe awoke to sunlight and a tickling sensation on her face. She squinted at the man whose bed she was sharing wondering why he seemed to be glowing and also why was he tickling her with a feather… his feather.. wait, “Lucifer?! Are you tickling me with your wings?” 

“Yes, I can do more than that too.” he beamed at her, his grin turning lecherous and mischievous as he leaned down to kiss her sweetly on the lips. Chloe moaned and felt his tongue slip between her teeth. Really, thought Chloe, I may seriously die of pleasure in his bed. A bothersome noise started coming from somewhere near the floor of the bed. Her phone. How did it even get in here? Thought Chloe as she leaned over to grab it from where it was inching it’s way under Lucifer’s bed. Sometime in the night they must’ve lost their socks because she could feel Lucifer’s toes touching hers as he curled himself into her.

“No detective, leave it.” Insisted Lucifer pulling her back towards him. She was going to do just that when she saw that it was Dan calling. “It may be about Trixie, I have to answer it.”  
Lucifer sighed with resignation as she pushed the answer button. “Hello Dan, what's up? Is it Trixie?” Chloe asked.

Lucifer started nibbling her neck as she spoke and she tried unsuccessfully to push him away. He continued trailing soft kisses over every inch of her. She giggled into the phone as he found a particularly sensitive spot near her elbow. “What? No Dan, I’m just…..” Chloe put her hand over the phone “Lucifer stop, it’s a case, he’s trying to brief me!”

“I prefer de-briefing you” he grinned as he lifted the covers to study her naked form.

Chloe tried unsuccessfully to cover herself as Dan continued to talk. She was trying to find a way to cut him off to tell him that her and Lucifer would be there as soon as they could when Lucifer pulled the phone from her hand and dropped it on the floor where Dan continued to talk.

Lucifer’s hands slid down her body and cupped her hips. He brought them up to his waiting mouth and thrust his insistent tongue inside of her as she moaned in ecstasy. She threaded her fingers into his hair and tugged him closer and opened herself up further. He dipped his fingers where his tongue had been and sucked and licked her clit until she was writhing in ecstasy and begging him to enter her.

On the floor, the phone suddenly went silent and they heard Dan make a snort of disgust as he finally realized no one was listening to him. 

Lucifer continued to suckle her until she felt as if she could not take one more second of pleasure before she exploded. “Tell me what you want again detective.” 

“You Lucifer, I want you!” He moved up her body and entered her slowly, deliberately taking his time to feel every inch of her. His motions were slow and sweet unlike the fire and fury of the night. He gently caressed her face, he kissed her lips, her cheeks, her eyelids, he stroked her breasts with a soft gentle hand and nimble fingers, he tickled her ear with his breath. Chloe felt like she was falling, she WAS falling, no, she was flying, Lucifer held her against him as his wings slowly lifted them to the high ceiling. Her body was melting into itself, she felt as if she were going to cry. “I love you Chloe” Lucifer whispered into her ear as she came around him in a cacophony of sound and light, Lucifer softly singing into her ear, his arms wrapped around her, holding her against him with supernatural strength and complete gentleness as his body pulsed into her with his seed. 

She felt as if she were actually touching heaven, and maybe…. she was.


End file.
